Battle Before Love
by W. R. Winters
Summary: Wolf and Hilbert are battling for Hilbert's position as champion, and Hilbert has promised to do something if he loses. Will Hilbert win or loose. Read to find out. Sort of a sequel to Christmas in Unova


**Me: Hi everyone. Me again, bringing yet another slight Rebelshipping story to all the rebelshippers out there. This one happens after "Christmas in Unova", but whether you call it a sequel or not is up to you. Once again, my OC is in this story.**

**Hilbert: Enough talk already! Just start writing the story.**

**Me: You only want me write this story because you-*Hilbert covers his mouth***

**Hilbert: *Blushing* It's not about that!**

**Bianca: What are you talking about?**

**Me: Only the fact that Hilbert is going to-**

**Hilbert: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Unless Bill Gates gives his entire fortune to me. I will never own Pokémon.**

***x*x* = Change in location/time**

**-*X*X*-**

Two trainers were sitting in a room. One of them was the Champion of Unova we know as Hilbert. The other trainer was his challenger, his old friend Wolf. After constant training, Wolf decided to take on the league considering he did have all of the badges. He did beat the Elite Four, and now he's taking on Hilbert.

Wolf smiled at Hilbert, "You ready?"

Hilbert returned the smile, "Ready to win? Of course I am."

"If you're so confident, why don't we have a little bet?" Wolf said with a smile.

Hilbert looked at wolf with a look of interest, "What did you have in mind?" Wolf's smirk grew more devious.

*x*x*

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Right here in the battlefield in front of me is the Champion of Unova and a challenger. After keeping his title for three years, a challenger has finally beaten the league and challenged our undefeated champ for his title. I give you, Hilbert Black and Wolf Winters."

Hilbert looked across the battlefield at his albino friend Wolf. Hilbert had been looking forward to this battle for a long time. Even though he had known Wolf for a long time, he only knew about one Pokémon he owned. "Wolf, you may have won the Unova League, but your going down!" Hilbert said with a fire glowing in his brown eyes.

Wolf smirked and his blue eyes gave an icy look filled with confidence. "Bring it on Hillbilly."

The audience feeling the intense rivalry between these two trainers stood at the edge of there seats in anticipation.

The announcer spoke into his microphone. "Okay, this is a three on three battle with no substitutions. Trainers send out your first Pokémon!"

Wolf took a Pokeball from his belt. Hilbert did the same. Wolf threw his pokeball, "Tank, show them your power."

Hilbert threw his pokeball, "Samurott, it's show time."

*x*x*

Meanwhile in the stands two girls were cheering on for the two trainers. One was Hilbert's girlfriend Bianca, a bubbly blonde that had went with Hilbert on his journey, and two years ago on Christmas Day, Hilbert had confessed his feelings to Bianca as a Christmas present, Bianca happily returned his feelings and for the past two years they've had a happy relationship.

The girl next to Bianca was Wolf's friend Annie, but everyone calls her Pink. She was about the same height as Bianca with Long dark hair that reached the middle of her back his pink highlights in the ends of her hair. She has dark brown eyes and very pale skin, and while Bianca was cheering for Hilbert. Pink was cheering for Wolf.

"Hilbert's going to crush Wolf in this battle." Bianca said.

"Really? Does Hilbert even know what Pokémon Wolf has on his team?" Said Pink as she looked away from the battle and at Bianca. "Wolf may surprise him."

Bianca turned to the girl, "Pink don't be ridiculous. Of course he knows." Pink looked at Bianca with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, he only knows about his Braviary, but it doesn't matter Annie, Hilbert _is_ going to win. I'm sure of it."

"Wolf's been training a long time for this. If he's not going to win, he'll definitely give Hilbert the best battle of his life." Pink pointed out.

Bianca was going to answer, but Hilbert and Wolf's Pokémon were released onto the field. Hilbert had sent out his Samurott, while Wolf had sent out an Aggron.

*x*x*

"Let the battle of Samurott vs. Tank begin." The announcer announced through the stadiums speakers.

"Samurott, Aqua jet into aqua tail." Hilbert commanded. Samurott shot forward like a bullet over a current of water and sped towards his opponent

"Tank, stand your ground and use iron defense." Tank's body shined a silver color. Samurott was about ten feet away when Wolf commanded, "Now iron tail before he hits you." Tank's tail shone with bright silver and Tank spun around smashing his tail into the water Pokémon's face right as he was about to make contact.

Hilbert looked in astonishment and horror as samurott's body flew through the air and crashed into the wall. "Samurott get up and let's finish this old fossil with hydro canon!" Samurott got up with a little bit of a struggle, turned to his opponent and started charging an enormous ball of water at the iron-rock type.

"Tank, he called you an old fossil. Are we going to let him get away with that," Tank shook his head and let out an angry roar. "That's what I like to hear. Now let's finish this with giga impact." Everyone gasped at his decision to have Tank charge strait into the powerful water type attack.

*x*x*

Bianca leaned close to Pink and whispered, "Exactly how crazy is Wolf?"

Pink whispered back to her, "I don't really. He always seems to raise the bar every time I see him." And they turned their attention back to the battle.

*x*x*

A golden aura surrounded Tank and he charged Samurott just as he released the enormous cannonball of water. Tank only increased his speed as the water came at him. "AGGRRROOON." Tank roared as he shot strait through the cannonball of water without losing any of his speed and smashed into the water type with a large explosion and cloud of dust surrounding them.

When the dust cleared, Samurott was lying on the ground with swirls in his eyes, and Tank was heavily breathing, but still standing. "Samurott is unable to battle, so this round goes to Tank and Wolf." The audience was silent for a moment before erupting into cheers.

"Return, you did well." Hilbert and Wolf said simultaneously as they put their Pokémon back in their pokeballs.

"Impressive I admit," Hilbert said, "But this battle only just started." as he grabbed another pokeball. "Go Archeops."

Wolf smirked "I couldn't agree more." And he grabbed another pokeball. "Show them your stuff." Wolf released a Beartic.

"Archeops, use rock tomb." Hilbert commanded.

**(A.N I'm just going to skip this portion of the battle because I don't feel like writing it)**

"Wolf's Zoroark is unable to battle, so this round goes to Hilbert and his Archeops." The announcer said as they withdrew their Pokémon. "Now we have a tie-breaker, each trainer has only one Pokémon left. Will Hilbert keep his title, or will Unova have a new champion?"

*x*x*

Pink and Bianca looked at the two trainers in astonishment, "I think we both agree that Wolf and Hilbert are evenly matched." Bianca said.

"Oh yeah. The way Archeops used rock tomb to break through Zoroark's illusion. Also when Tank shot through that Hydro Cannon like it was nothing." Pink said.

Bianca noticed that Pink was staring at Wolf with more than just admiration. "Pink do you like Wolf?" Pink tried to look like she didn't hear her, but the blush made it obvious that she did. "Don't think I didn't see that blush." Pink only blushed more.

*x*x*

Hilbert wiped some sweat of his brow, "Wolf, this has been an amazing battle." Wolf smiled at the compliment, "Too bad your going to lose. Reshirim, I require your power!" Hilbert threw the pokeball and released to dragon of truth.

Wolf's eyes slightly widened, "Let me tell you. I wasn't expecting you to bring out Reshirim. You must really want to beat me." A smirk started to grow on his face, "But beating me wont be easy, because I'm probably the craziest trainer on the face of the earth. Its your time to shine Shaymin." Then Wolf threw his pokeball to revel the gratitude Pokémon. When the Pokémon was released, it immediately went into its sky form.

*x*x*

The audience gasped and started murmuring in confusion as to why Wolf would do this. Pink whispered to Bianca, "I have to admit. This is crazy even for him."

Bianca nodded in response. "And he would have to be the best trainer to be able to beat the dragon of truth, with a grass type. I'm starting to think this is more than just a championship title."

*x*x*

Hilbert stared at Wolf as if this was a joke, but for the first time. Wolf's eyes weren't joking; in fact they were cold and emotionless. Wolf leaned down and stroked the small Pokémon. He whispered something in its ear and it nodded and sprang from beside wolf to in front of Reshirim.

"Shaymin, double team. Do it now." Several Shaymin jumped from the small Pokémon until there were several Shaymin in front of the massive dragon, then they started jumping around in order for Reshirim to get confused on who was the real one.

Hilbert narrowed his eyes to concentrate more, "Reshirim, use Draco Meteor. Make sure every Shaymin is hit." Reshirim roared as multiple blue meteors started to fall from the sky.

Wolf looked at the massive dragon, "Shaymin, use seed flare followed by sunny day." The stadium grew brighter as the sunlight increased, and every Shaymin copy shot multiple seeds at the dragon. The multiple seeds started to annoy the dragon, Reshirim released the Draco meteor and every Shaymin copy disappeared except for one who flew backwards.

Hilbert smiled, "Now we got him. Reshirim use blue flare." Reshirim opened its mouth and a blue flame started to grow in the back of its throat.

Wolf looked at Shaymin, "Shaymin, can you get up?" The small Pokémon got up and gave Wolf a small smile, which Wolf returned, "Good, now I want you to fly up and use solar beam."

Hilbert seemed to have other plans, "Attack before it leaves the ground." Reshirim released a large amount of hot blue flames from its mouth that surrounded Shaymin and shot it backwards in front of Wolf. When the attack ended, Shaymin looked badly burned and very exhausted.

Wolf crouched down to check on the small Pokémon, "Look Shaymin, we've trained a long time for this, but you look in no condition to fight. If you can't go any longer, we can stop this battle."

Shaymin slowly got up and looked up at Wolf, "Shay" it said in a small, weak voice.

Wolf looked at Shaymin in concern, "Are you sure?" Shaymin gave a small smile and nodded, "Then lets win this thing. Fly and use solar beam once again." Shaymin flew up with a burst of speed and shot a large green beam of solar energy strait into Reshirim's face. Reshirim staggered back a bit from the force of the blast.

Hilbert shouted, "Shake it off! You got this! Lets go for a dragon pulse."

"Dive under it and get under Reshirim, its time to finish this!" Shaymin dived just as the purple colored pulse was about to hit and landed underneath the colossal dragon, "Now use every once of strength into this one, use earth power!"

Hilbert's eyes widened, "Reshirim get out of there!" but it was to late, the ground erupted everywhere underneath the massive dragon, resulting in an explosion.

Both trainers coughed as the dust cleared, both Pokémon were lying on the ground, and they didn't look good either. "Come on, get up!" both trainer's encouraged their Pokémon. Reshirim tried to get up, but he just fell back down and swirls replaced his eyes. Shaymin groaned, and very weak, he started to stand up, pretty soon Shaymin was on its feet, legs were trembling, but still standing.

"Reshirim is unable to battle, which means this round goes to Shaymin, and the winner of this match, and Unova's new champion… is Wolf Winters." The announcer spoke through the speakers and the audience erupted into cheers.

Wolf Had tears streaming down his face, "We did it." He ran towards the Gratitude Pokémon and brought it into a big hug, "Shaymin did you hear that. We did it; you beat the Dragon of Truth. Thanks to you we're Unova's new champions." Shaymin gave another smile before falling asleep.

*x*x*

Later that day, Wolf and Hilbert were standing in a Pokémon Center with their Pokémon revived and healthy. Hilbert turned to Wolf, "Congratulations, you did it." Hilbert held out his hand.

Wolf gripped his hand and gave it a firm shake. "I won the league, and you know what that means." He said with a devious look on his face. Hilbert face put on a crimson blush, "What were you hoping that I would forget our little bet?"

"What bet?" Wolf and Hilbert turned to see Bianca and Pink standing by the doorway.

"Well speak of the devil." Wolf said, "Bianca, Hilbert was just about to go looking for you. He has something very important to ask you." Hilbert blushed deepened if that was possible.

"That's funny, because Pink has something she wants to tell you." Bianca said and a pink blush showed up on Pink's cheeks.

"Okay Annie what is it?" Wolf asked. Pink didn't say anything. She just walked towards Wolf and kissed him on the lips, both Hilbert's and Wolf's eyes widened, while Bianca giggled at the scene. Pink broke the kiss and ran away in embarrassment, "Hey Annie wait!" Wolf said as he ran after her, leaving Hilbert and Bianca the last ones in the room.

Bianca was the first to break the silence, "So, are you upset that you're no longer the champion?"

Hilbert thought for a moment then shook his head, "No, not really. The fame was really starting to annoy me anyway. Plus Wolf's so crazy, he'll probably scare off all of the News people." Hilbert and Bianca laughed at that point, "Bianca, as Wolf said, I need to ask you something important."

Bianca looked at Hilbert in confusion. "Okay, what is it?"

Hilbert took a deep breath and took Bianca's small hands in his, "Bianca we've been in a relationship for a while now, and these past few years have been the best of my life, and with Wolf' help and influence. I want to bring our relationship to a new level." Hilbert got on one knee and produced a ring out of his pocket. It had a white gold band and a small amethyst was set in the band, "Bianca. Will you marry me?"

Bianca was shocked beyond compare. She never expected this from Hilbert, but it was what she wanted from Hilbert for a long time. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes and a large smile appeared on her face, "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" Hilbert slid the ring on her finger and brought her into a big hug and kissed her.

"Oh get a room you two," They separated to see Wolf and Pink standing by the door. Wolf had a smirk on her face and Pink had tears of joy.

Hilbert just smirked, "Follow your own advice for once will you."

Both of them blushed, but Wolf quickly said, "So she said yes?" Instead of talking, Bianca just held up her hand.

Hilbert looked at Wolf again, "Now I need to thank you for ruining my moment." If Wolf wasn't albino, he would've paled, Wolf Ran out the door with Hilbert in Hot pursuit.

"Déjà vu" Bianca said.

Pink ran to Bianca and gave her a hug, "I'm so happy for you! This is the greatest day ever!"

And Bianca knew she was right.

**-*X*X*-**

**Me: That's a wrap, if you enjoyed it, please review.**

**Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**


End file.
